Psychological evaluation
The psychological evaluation is an examination that Doc Mitchell performs on you at the beginning of Fallout: New Vegas. During the tutorial quest, the psychological evaluation serves to mark the player's tagged skills. Gameplay During the quest "Ain't That a Kick in the Head" in Fallout: New Vegas, the player participates in a psychological evaluation conducted by Doc Mitchell. The test consists of a sequence of thirteen questions split into 3 sections; word-association, personality profile, and Rorschach blot tests. The responses to these questions determine which three skills are recommended for him/her to tag. Choosing "evil" answers exclusively in the first part of the test results in the Doctor commenting that giving tests like these often reveals more than he'd hope, which isn't always a good thing. Questions Here are the questions, the answers, and which skill each counts towards tagging: Word association Question 1 "Dog" * Cat. - Sneak * Feed. - Medicine * Newspaper. - Melee Weapons * Train. - Speech * Kick. - Unarmed * Dinner. - Survival Question 2 "House" * Shelter. - Survival * Burglarize. - Lockpick * Renovate. - Repair * Target. - Guns & Energy Weapons * Investment. - Barter * Demolish. - Explosives Question 3 "Night" * Campfire. - Survival * Dream. - Science * Shroud. - Sneak * Sleep. - Medicine * Treasure. - Lockpick * Silencer. - Guns Question 4 "Bandit" * Bribe. - Barter * Crush. - Unarmed * Stab. - Melee Weapons * Swiss Cheese. - Guns * Vaporize. - Energy Weapons * Reasonable. - Speech Question 5 "Light" * Dark. - Sneak * Heavy. - Unarmed * Beam. - Energy Weapons * Flash. - Explosives * Inspiration. - Science * Torch. - Repair Question 6 "Mother" * Caretaker. - Medicine * Genes. - Science * Cookie Jar. - Lockpick * Tantrum - Barter * Tattle. - Speech * Regret. - Repair * Human Shield. - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives Personality profile Difference between strongly and regular is strongly gets 2 points toward determining Tag Skills regular gets only 1 point Question 1 First one. "Conflict just ain't in my nature." *Strongly Agree - Sneak & Speech & Barter *Agree - Sneak & Speech & Barter *No Opinion *Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives *Strongly Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives Question 2 "I ain't given to relying on others for support." *Strongly Agree - Survival & Medicine & Repair *Agree - Survival & Medicine & Repair *No Opinion *Disagree - Barter & Speech & Science *Strongly Disagree - Barter & Speech & Science Question 3 "I'm always fixing to be the center of attention." *Strongly Agree - ''Explosives & Speech *Agree - Explosives & Speech *No Opinion *Disagree - Sneak & Melee Weapons & Guns *Strongly Disagree - Sneak & Melee Weapons & Guns Question 4 "I'm slow to embrace new ideas." *Strongly Agree - Survival & Unarmed & Melee Weapons *Agree - Survival & Unarmed & Melee Weapons *No Opinion *Disagree - Science & Energy Weapons *Strongly Disagree - Science & Energy Weapons Question 5 "I charge in to deal with my problems head-on." *Strongly Agree - Unarmed & Melee Weapons *Agree - Unarmed & Melee Weapons *No Opinion *Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives *Strongly Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives Rorschach test Inkblot 1 - Rorschach test Card 7 *A broken chain. - Repair *A chemical reaction. - Science *A shadow in a doorframe. - Sneak *An oozing wound. - Medicine *An angry two-headed ant. - Survival Inkblot 2 - Rorschach test Card 6 *I see a priceless work of art. - Barter *It's some piece of space-age technology. - Energy Weapons *A ship at sea. - Survival *I'm too embarrassed to say what it looks like. - Speech Inkblot 3 - Rorschach test Card 2 *A light in the darkness. - Science *A bearded man. - Survival *A mushroom cloud. - Explosives *A head on a pillow. - Sneak Notes * If you choose the human shield during the word association section of the test, Doc Mitchell will comment on how disturbing your answers are. (Note: This is the only answer which will trigger this response.) * If you answer question 3 with "campfire" Doc Mitchell will say "Enemy" for question number 4. Behind the scenes * The inkblot test present by Doc Mitchell correspond to the real-life Rorschach test. * The Two-Bears-High-Fiving character is a direct reference to a Fallout: New Vegas mod[http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/36850/? Two bears high fiving at Fallout: New Vegas Nexus - New Vegas mods and community] that changes one of the available choices to "two bears high-fiving"J.E. Sawyer: "Two Bears High-Fiving is a reference to a popular mod for the opening ink blot tests from Doc Mitchell." during the inkblot test. Gallery Aint That a Kick in the Head.jpg|Doc Mitchell giving the Courier the evaluation. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills de:Psychologische_Auswertung